


精灵

by jingzhongyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhongyu/pseuds/jingzhongyu
Kudos: 3





	精灵

1.

崔瀚率在课上醒来的时候恍惚间觉得有一只精灵降落在了教室里。

那只精灵坐在最后一排的靠近窗户的角落里，低头看着书，嘴里还含着棒棒糖。早春的阳光透过玻璃映在他的身上，漫出一层金色的光。少年侧脸的剪影在阳光的照射下显得尤为锋利，而那只杏眼却中和了一部分，使整个人看起来柔和了许多。

看着那个人手里拿着棒棒糖上下地吸着，崔瀚率硬了。他想象着那个人在吸他身下那根的模样。

随着一声下课铃响，教室里的同学纷纷收拾书包去赶往下一个教室。

“你好！我是崔瀚率！”

少年疑惑地抬起头，看到对面的人和自己打着招呼，随即笑了起来。嘴唇一下就笑成了心形，那颗唇珠显得尤为好看。那一抹笑简直要把崔瀚率的心都要融化掉，他此刻懂了一眼万年的含义。

“我叫文俊辉。”少年仰着脖子回答道。

本想问他同学之前怎么没见过你，可是身旁的同学催促着他下节课是在另一个校区，现在不走一会儿就要迟到了。

只得作了罢，想着下次课再问也不迟。于是和文俊辉打着招呼就离开了教室。

2.

崔瀚率梦遗了。

他梦到还是在那个教室里，他坐在最后一排焦急地等待着文俊辉的到来，丝毫听不清老师在前面讲什么。

他的精灵竟然出现了，一丝不挂地出现在他面前。幸亏老师当时背对着他在黑板上写着板书没有看到，匆忙地将人塞到桌子底下后，长吁了一口气。低头看到桌子底下的文俊辉调皮地冲着自己笑，一双大眼睛水灵灵的。看着他拉开了自己裤子的拉链，掏出里面的性器含进了嘴里。崔瀚率舒服地呻吟出了声，意识到还在上课，急忙地瞪大眼睛捂住了嘴巴，还好没被发现。

文俊辉的舔舐让崔瀚率很快就硬了起来，他吞吐了一半退了出来，兴奋地崔瀚率舒服吗？那神情就像问这个东西好不好吃一样自然。崔韩率羞耻地点了点头，这种感觉简直像飘在云端一样舒服。

接着文俊辉从桌子底下钻出，跨坐在了崔瀚率的身上。崔瀚率越过文俊辉看向讲台，发现老师正在低头看着教案，也就放心了下来。文俊辉将他的头掰正，嘟着嘴撒着娇道：“你都不看我。”

崔瀚率被他撒娇的样子勾得心里发痒，抬着头一下一下地啄着怀里人的嘴唇。

“瀚率，你顶一顶我。”

崔瀚率顺从地往上顶了顶。阶梯教室的桌椅板凳都是钉在地上，崔瀚率突然的顶弄让整排椅子吱吱呀呀地响了起来。

看着崔瀚率僵硬地不知所错的样子，文俊辉笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，嘲笑道：“你怎么那么胆小。”接着扶着那根性器就顺势坐了下去。

突然被下身被包裹住的崔瀚率发出了一声喟叹，感受到怀里人小幅地上下运动。心想这么动只怕到下课都射不出来，双手钳住文俊辉的软腰，大开大合地操干起来。

“啊……啊……瀚率……你慢点……”

这一声声叫喊弄得崔瀚率心里发软，只想看到怀里人和自己求饶的样子，崔瀚率更加卖力地顶弄着。呻吟声混着桌椅的吱呀声回荡在阶梯教室里，崔瀚率也不想去管老师和同学到底有没有听到，只一心干着眼前的人儿。

随着眼前一白，一股热流射进了文俊辉的身体里。随即便是下课铃的声音，这时全班同学还有老师突然都回头看向了自己，吓得崔瀚率从梦里醒了过来。

猛地睁开眼睛，关掉烦人的闹钟，低头看了身下早已湿濡的一片，崔瀚率烦躁地从上铺爬了下来。

3.

崔瀚率再也没在那节课见到文俊辉，和身边的人打听，众人表示也从来没听过这号人。难道是见鬼了？还是只艳鬼。

崔瀚率从早春等到了初夏，终于在学校的奶茶店遇到了日思夜想的人。

“圆圆，我想要加冰，加芋圆，唔……”文俊辉顿了顿，思考着还要加什么。

“是不是布丁啊？”

“啊！对对！还是圆圆了解我！”

看着前面排队的一对情侣聊着天，文俊辉侧着身子抱着全圆佑的整只胳膊，边晃着边和身旁的人聊着天。

崔瀚率没有认错，这次两人的距离比上次他坐着打招呼的时候更近。崔瀚率依稀记得他唇边有两颗小痣，因为对他露出侧面的原因现下只能看到一颗。

“文俊辉？”崔瀚率叫着他的名字企图引起他的注意。

“瀚率啊！”文俊辉转头看着和自己打招呼的人，因为是混血，所以第一次相识的时候便记住了对方的名字，现下也很快地认出了他。

他竟然还记得自己的名字，而且叫的不是全名，显得更加亲昵些。这一声呼唤像是一颗石子，掉落在崔瀚率的心中泛起阵阵涟漪。

全圆佑搂着文俊辉的肩膀和崔瀚率打着招呼：“俊尼，这是谁啊？你们认识？”看起来更像是宣示主权。

“上次我不是闲得无聊去S大蹭课嘛，就认识了他，就见过一次面。”

这时奶茶的队伍已经排到了文俊辉，两人转身冲着店员点着餐，就跑到了等待区去等着奶茶。

而崔瀚率点完了单也走到两人的旁边：“所以你是去蹭课的？怪不得之前没见过你。”

文俊辉睨了一眼全圆佑，笑道：“还不是在家呆着太无聊了，我没有上过大学，想去感受下大学课堂的氛围。”

“哦。”崔瀚率想着如何制造下次见面的机会，“大学的生活很丰富多彩的，还有许多社团活动，下周在体育馆还有篮球比赛，不需要门票，谁都可以进去的。”

崔瀚率故意略过了他是这场比赛的主力的事实，他私心想让文俊辉去看他，却不想让全圆佑知道。

文俊辉兴奋地点头拍着手，接着握着全圆佑的手晃着：“圆圆，篮球比赛应该很热闹的。我就去两个小时好不好？保准在你下班之前回家。好不好？好不好嘛？”

全圆佑宠溺地揉着文俊辉的头发，笑道：“真拿你没办法，你想去多久都可以，记得回家吃饭就好。”

“耶！圆圆最好了！啵啵！”说着就撅着嘴朝全圆佑讨亲亲。全圆佑也不避讳面前的人，更像是炫耀给他似的，深深地吻了文俊辉。

4.

虽然文俊辉答应了来看篮球赛，但崔瀚率内心还是忐忑不安，怕他是一时兴起说出的话。

因为大比分领先对手，作为主力的崔瀚率在第三场被换了下来，给替补队员更多的机会。他刚下场就看到文俊辉的身影，内心惊喜不已，走到了观众席，坐在了他的旁边。

文俊辉递给了他一瓶水：“你都没有说是你打比赛诶！”

“帅么？”崔瀚率接过那瓶水一口气就喝了大半瓶。

“率哥当然帅了！”

崔瀚率看着文俊辉笑吟吟的模样，心里喜欢得发紧：“我要带你去一个地方。”说着就拽着文俊辉的手腕带人来到了更衣室。

“瀚率啊，你带我来这里干什么？”文俊辉瞪着无辜的大眼睛问着眼前的人。

怎么会有这么纯情的人？小猫咪，你明知道这是条危险的路还愿意跟来，就不要怪我拐跑了你。崔瀚率捏着他的下巴：“当然是干你。”说完便低头吻了下去。

没有预想中的抗拒，相反文俊辉顺从地回吻着他，胳膊也攀在了他的肩上。这点让崔瀚率很受用。崔瀚率双手揉了揉文俊辉的臀瓣，随即将人托起。而文俊辉也顺势抬起双脚勾住了崔瀚率的屁股，使得两人的距离更近了一步。

崔瀚率将人抵在他和墙之间，嘴里呼出的热气喷洒在文俊辉的耳垂上：“你知道我见到你的第一天夜里就梦到你了，梦到你给我口交。”

文俊辉嬉笑道：“是嘛？那在你梦里我技术怎么样？”

崔瀚率真的认真回想了下那场梦，回答道：“好像还不错。”

文俊辉被架在半空中咯咯地笑着，拍了拍他的肩膀示意他把自己放下来，接着跪在他的面前。崔瀚率低头看着文俊辉脱下了自己的篮球服和内裤，已经变硬的肉棒在脱下内裤的那一刹那，咻地一下弹到了文俊辉的脸上。

文俊辉一只手握着那根性器上下地套弄了起来，张开小嘴又将前端含了进去。灵活的舌头绕着马眼周围打着转，惹得那里汩汩地流出透明的液体。崔瀚率满足地抬着头，双手插入文俊辉的发间，有节奏地晃动着自己的下面，好像要插到他的喉咙里，插到他的食管里，插到他的胃里。

文俊辉一手套弄着后段，一手揉搓着下面的囊袋，让崔瀚率从前到后都被包裹在湿热里。加快了晃动的频率，没多久便射在了文俊辉的口腔里。

只见文俊辉将嘴里的精液悉数咽了下去，嘴角还流着白色的液体，站起来的时候仿佛像要讨着奖励般，兴奋地问着崔瀚率：“是梦里的我厉害还是现实中的我厉害啊？”

淦，怎么会有人又纯情又色情地问自己这么羞耻的问题啊！

崔瀚率一把勾住文俊辉的脖子，舔舐着他嘴里剩下的精液。原来自己的精液就是这个味道，腥腥的，甜甜的。

崔瀚率将怀里人的衣服和裤子扯下，这下两人坦诚相见。靠近他的耳朵说道：“我还梦到你坐在我的身上被我操。”

“那我们就把你梦里梦到的一一实现。”

淦，这个人为什么说起骚话来总是脸不红心不跳，明明自己比他小，却整得好像是猥琐大叔欺负纯情小男生似的。

将人抱着坐在了更衣室的长椅上，崔瀚率忘情地与文俊辉交换着唾液。刚射完精的性器也不见软，直直地戳着文俊辉的屁股，弄得他痒痒的，不安地扭了扭屁股。拍了下怀里人的屁股示意他不要乱动，那声音却回响在空荡的更衣室里显得异常淫靡。

文俊辉的前面也渐渐地抬起了头，他想抚弄那里，却被崔瀚率一手拍掉。文俊辉心下生气道：都没有睁眼，他是怎么看到的？他睁开了双眼，怒视着眼前忘情亲吻着的人，使坏地用力咬了下他的舌头。疼得崔瀚率蓦地睁开眼睛，倒吸了口冷气道：“你谋杀啊！”

文俊辉看着自己的恶作剧得逞，得意的笑了笑：“我都帮了你，你都没有帮我弄！”

崔瀚率宠溺地抬手揉了揉文俊辉的头发：“好好好，帮你弄。”

当带有薄茧的手掌抚上文俊辉阴茎的那一刻，他被刺激得打了个激灵。崔瀚率见状笑道：“怎么？我这还没动你就这么爽了，一会儿你得什么样子啊？”

文俊辉的情欲被勾了起来，脸上浮现两抹红晕，害羞地低着头。崔瀚率看着他现在的样子与刚才截然相反，低头娇媚的模样仿佛也勾走了自己的魂魄，一只手托着他的腰，另一只手快速地抚弄起来。

“瀚率……瀚率……我不行了……要射了……”

话音刚落，一股白浊喷洒在两人的腹间。崔瀚率两只手指一抹，接着抬手送入了自己的口中。装着品茶地样子细细地咂了两口：“味道好像要比我的好。”

刚经历过高潮的文俊辉看着对面人逗弄自己的样子，忿忿地捶着他的胸膛。

崔瀚率又将搂着文俊辉腰的手往里箍了箍，使得文俊辉挺直了腰板更加靠近自己。两人腹间的液体也因为肌肤相贴，瞬间摊开在整个腹部。崔瀚率仰着头望着文俊辉，看着他因为情欲而蓄满水汽的灵动双眼也在温柔地看着自己，心下一动：“好喜欢你啊！怎么办？”

“喜欢还不动作快点！比赛马上就要结束了。”

崔瀚率转头看了眼挂在墙上的表，突然意识到留给他们的时间就剩下二十分钟了。于是加快了手里的动作，抹了抹腹部还未干涸的精液，伸着两个手指就往文俊辉的后面戳去。一下子两根的入侵疼得文俊辉倒吸了口气，崔瀚率一手抽插着，另一只手上下抚摸他的后背，安慰道：“俊哥忍一忍，一会儿就好了。”

当崔瀚率将整个阴茎插进去的时候，文俊辉还是疼得流出了生理性眼泪，趴在崔瀚率的肩上低声抽泣着。

此时崔瀚率并不想去管那该死的时间，他只觉得文俊辉一下下的抽噎简直是在击打自己的心脏，抽得他钻心的疼。双手在文俊辉的后背来回地游走安抚着他，细细的吻落在他的肩上，试图通过这样来分担他的疼痛。

过了许久，文俊辉双手撑在崔瀚率的肩上，起身说：“瀚率，你可以动了。”

看着文俊辉颤抖的睫毛上挂着甫先流出的泪珠，崔瀚率的心都要化了。抬头吻去那连成线的眼泪，崔瀚率缓慢地律动了起来。

文俊辉呻吟的声音和自己梦里他的声音完美地在脑海中重合在了一起，托着崔瀚率飘上了云端。崔瀚率一路从眼睛吻到了下巴，覆上脖子的那一刻，只听文俊辉说道：“不要吸！他会发现的。”

是啊！他们只是在偷情，而文俊辉也并不属于他自己，这次过后或许他又会钻入了那个人的怀抱，软语地冲那个人撒着娇。想到这里崔瀚率顿觉挫败，仿佛从云端重重地坠到了地面，律动的频率也变得缓慢。

文俊辉知是刚才那句话刺激到了他，抬头看了眼时钟，发现时间紧张。而现下崔瀚率这个样子怕是还没做完两人都要被发现，着急地低头吻了下去。

双手揉捏着他的乳头，激得崔瀚率顶了顶身子，文俊辉也配合地上下摆动着。崔瀚率被迫抬头承受着来自那人的吻，只觉脑内酥酥麻麻，他舌尖勾到的每一处都像有电流流过般，刺激得他全身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

崔瀚率刚分散的心神现下被勾了回来，揉捏着文俊辉臀瓣，又操弄起来。顶端一下一下地击打着文俊辉的生殖器，引得肠液顺着壁腔流了出来。流到两人交合的地方，发出暧昧的啪啪声，刺激着两人的神经。

“俊哥……唔……你水好多……”

两人忘我地配合着对方律动着，突然嘈杂的声音传入耳朵里。文俊辉突然意识到这是大部队结束比赛回到更衣室的声音，于是急切地拍打着崔瀚率：“瀚率……你再快一点……他们要过来了！”

五。

崔瀚率箍着文俊辉的腰卖力地顶弄着，好像每一下都要把文俊辉顶穿。

四。

“瀚率……瀚率……”文俊辉迷离地叫着崔瀚率的名字，即将到来的高潮让他不知所云，只觉飘飘欲仙。

三。

“俊哥……我爱你……”崔瀚率快速地抽插着，随着最后奋力地一顶，惹得文俊辉射了出来。而高潮中的崔瀚率却还记得文俊辉怕被全圆佑发现的话，不敢射在里面，将硬挺着的性器拔出，全数射在了文俊辉的股间。

二。

两人迅速地捡起散落一地的衣服，接着各自冲向相隔最远的两个淋浴间。

一。

浴室门帘拉上的声音和更衣室大门打开的声音重叠，谁都没有发现这个更衣室一秒钟前还有人在进行着交合运动。更没有人发现空荡的长椅上，白色的精液顺着木头的缝隙一滴一滴地流到了地上。

5.

有了第一次，便会有第二次。崔瀚率觉得文俊辉像毒药，明知吃了会死，却还是会义无反顾地奔向他。

因为崔瀚率住学校多人宿舍的关系，不方便去他那里。而文俊辉又不愿出去开房，怕行程会被全圆佑查到。于是两人只能趁全圆佑出差的时候，在全圆佑的家里做爱。

而在主人家里，和主人的伴侣做爱无疑让崔瀚率偷情的快感更加刺激。他讨厌全圆佑家里充满着清冷的男主人公气息，于是他们在家里的每一处都留下欢愉的痕迹，在卧室，在沙发上，在厨房，在浴室。好像通过这样，他就能掩盖全圆佑拥有文俊辉的事实。

他发现文俊辉对他从来不说喜欢，最多快到高潮的时候被顶得一颠一颠，从喉咙里慢慢挤出：“好喜欢……瀚率……操我……”

如果说断句断地快一些，其实算是文俊辉说喜欢崔瀚率也未尝不可。只是每次结束过后，文俊辉总是一脸无辜地看着崔瀚率和他说：“你不要太喜欢我哦。”

他现在这个样子只会让崔瀚率更喜欢他好嘛，揽过文俊辉的腰将人抱入怀里，用力地汲取他的香气。因为文俊辉交代不能在身上留下痕迹，于是崔瀚率轻轻地吻着他身上的每一块肌肤。惹得文俊辉痒痒的，颤抖着双肩咯咯笑着，想要逃离那人的怀抱。

崔瀚率又将手臂紧了紧，温热地呼吸全数撒在了文俊辉的后背：“不要走，再让我抱抱你。”

6.

人都是自私的动物，一无所有的时候幻想着拥有一些就好了，当真正拥有一部分的时候幻想着拥有全部就好了。

崔瀚率并不想他和文俊辉之间只有性，他想和他谈一场甜甜的恋爱。他想和他漫步在开满樱花的校园间，他想和他一起参加社团，一起嬉笑打闹。

他小心翼翼地问文俊辉可以么？当时文俊辉正吃着薯片看着海绵宝宝，刚经历完性事的他脸上潮红未退，慵懒地套上一件全圆佑的高级定制白色衬衫，将将遮住大腿根部，任谁看都是一副活色生香图。

听到崔瀚率的询问转头看着他，露出了无邪的笑容答应着：“可以啊！瀚率想做什么我都可以陪你，只是不要在外面牵手接吻就好，我怕被人拍到。”说完将沾满零食碎屑的手指蹭了蹭衬衫，又去捞包装袋里面的薯片，继续抬头看着海绵宝宝笑。

文俊辉你不要对我这么好，让我误以为你会爱上我。

崔瀚率带着他去看夜色，两人在无人的小树林里做了。教他打篮球，两人在无人的更衣室里做了。教他跳舞，两人在无人的练习室里做了。

崔瀚率越来越觉得自己像只发情的公狗，明明一开始真的只是想带着他去约会，然而每每都是以做爱收尾。

崔瀚率挫败地将整个人都陷入了沙发里，文俊辉过来拍着他的腰安慰他：“至少我们都很享受嘛！”

7.

崔瀚率一定是疯了，他想让这场禁忌之恋被发现。

他讨厌文俊辉提到全圆佑时满眼温柔的样子，如果文俊辉喜欢全圆佑为什么还要出轨？一定是自己床上的技术比他好，崔瀚率自我安慰道。

他总是会提到全圆佑。

两人一起吃饭的时候，他会说圆圆不喜欢吃海鲜。那和我们有什么关系？他现在又不在这里，我偏要点海鲜。

两人一起去超市的时候，文俊辉看到雪糕兴奋地和他说，圆圆最喜欢吃这个口味了，买回去放冰箱里等他出差回来吃。而崔瀚率总是会在离开之前将冰箱里的雪糕都吃掉，惹得全圆佑和文俊辉抱怨为什么最近家里都没有雪糕了。

那次两人去了全圆佑的电脑房做，文俊辉从来没有带他进入过这个房间，因为这个房间对于全圆佑来说很珍贵。崔瀚率也是有一次误闯进来，看着文俊辉慌张地进来并嘱咐他里面的东西都不能碰，接着和他如数家珍全圆佑的那些电脑设备。

崔瀚率并不想关心全圆佑的键盘值多少钱：“那我们在地上做好不好？我保证不留下痕迹。”

8.

崔瀚率想他真是疯了，他会在文俊辉不在身边的时候疯狂地想他。他知道这时全圆佑一定在文俊辉的身旁，可他就是控制不住想去联系他，想让他俩的奸情被全圆佑发现。

刚出差回来的全圆佑从浴室洗了澡回到卧室，看着床上的小男友趴着玩手机，温柔地压在了他的身上。用半干的头发蹭着文俊辉的脖颈，发出一声声满足的喟叹：“俊尼，你好香啊！俊尼，你为什么光看手机不理我？”

全圆佑不满地将手机从文俊辉的手里拿开，将身下的人翻了个身和他对视着。只见文俊辉笑着将四肢挂在了全圆佑的身上，像只无尾熊一样：“圆圆你出差这么多天想我了吗？”

崔瀚率犹豫了半天还是发出了那条信息。

Chwenotchew：在干嘛？

简简单单的三个字，却让崔瀚率紧张得脸红心跳。仿佛不是在简单的询问对方的状况，而是和他说着做爱时最骚的话语。

全圆佑在文俊辉身体里耕耘的时候，看到床边手机屏幕亮了起来。拿起手机解了锁就看到崔瀚率的第一条消息谈了出来。全圆佑皱着眉头将手机举给文俊辉看，文俊辉被顶地正爽，看着手机庆幸着还好把之前的聊天记录都删了：“就是之前蹭课认识的那个混血大学生啊！你见过的，在奶茶店。”

全圆佑将手机转向了自己，哪有人大半夜问别人在干嘛，当时发现他看俊尼的眼神就不对。皱着眉头继续盯着屏幕，身下的动作却不见缓慢。俯身说道：“那要不要告诉他，我的俊尼正在被我操。”说完就摁下了语音键。

“嗯嗯……圆圆……你慢一点啊……啊……我要射出来了……”

崔瀚率收到那条六十秒的语音条后疑惑地点开了它，播放完后他将手机扔到一遍，烦躁地将被子盖过了头顶。

9.

崔瀚率求文俊辉去参加那场篮球比赛的总决赛，他们班级进了总决赛，要和另一个班级争夺第一。文俊辉犹豫了下：“可是总决赛那么多人，被拍到不太好吧。”

就是被拍到才好。崔瀚率没有说出口，他只停了身上的动作，惹得文俊辉扭着腰求他动一动，眼泪都要流出来了。崔瀚率俯身看着身下的人，拨了拨他眼前的刘海：“那你去好不好？我想要你见证我胜利的时刻。”

“那好吧。不过我只是远远地看着你啊！”文俊辉抿了抿嘴，妥协着。

“这就够了！”说完又低头吻住了文俊辉。

然而崔瀚率食言了，或许是被胜利冲昏了头脑，拿到冠军的崔瀚率冲向文俊辉。看着他兴奋地夸奖着自己，体育馆的光折射在他眼睛里好像明亮的星星落入了无边的黑暗中，崔瀚率有一种文俊辉就是他正牌男友的错觉。他忘情地吻了他，而崔瀚率也为自己的冲动付出了代价。

10.

「S大篮球总冠军亲吻男友」

其实这个标题拆开来，「S大篮球总冠军」、「亲吻男友」，任何一个标题都能成为学校BBS论坛上的热门帖子。当这两个结合的时候，更是让论坛服务器宕机了半个小时，纷纷成为众人茶余饭后的谈资。

崔瀚率不介意向大家公布他的性向，但这件事造成的后果就是他怎么也联系不上文俊辉了。

发出的短信不回，明明不是空号，打出的电话也不接。

去全圆佑的家里找他，发现房屋已经换了新的主人：“哦，你说那个全圆佑是吧？他卖我房子的时候好像说他们要搬到T市去啦！我也没有联系方式的，都是房产中介联系的。”

崔瀚率挫败地离开了那里，他知道，文俊辉会在T市大学里遇见另一个崔韩率。

end.


End file.
